pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Vicar
The Vicar is a healer of high station and is looked upon with great respect by others, even those who would be their enemy. Role: '''The Vicar is often in the back-lines of battle, tending to the wounded and offering protection to those in the front with their powerful magic. '''Alignment: '''Depends on Deity. See Cleric Alignments. '''Hit Die: D8 Class Skills The Vicar's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are as follows: Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Fly (Dex), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (all) (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (dance) (Cha), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int) Skill Ranks per Level: '4 + Int Modifier. Class Features 'Weapon and Armor Proficiencies The Vicar is proficient with Simple Weapons, Light Armor, and Medium Armor, as well as Shields. 'Spells' A Vicar casts divine spells which are drawn from the Acolyte/Vicar and Cleric spell list. Her alignment, however, may restrict her from casting certain spells opposed to her moral or ethical beliefs; see Chaotic, Evil, Good, and Lawful Spells. A Vicar must choose and prepare her spells in advance. To prepare or cast a spell, a vicar must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a vicar's spell is 10 + the spell level + the vicar's Wisdom modifier. Like other spellcasters, a vicar can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Progression. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Wisdom score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). Vicars meditate or pray for their spells. Each vicar must choose a time at which she must spend 1 hour each day in quiet contemplation or supplication to regain her daily allotment of spells. Time spent resting has no effect on whether a vicar can prepare spells. A vicar may prepare and cast any spell on the vicar spell list, provided that she can cast spells of that level, but she must choose which spells to prepare during her daily meditation. 'Aura' A vicar of a chaotic, evil, good, or lawful deity has a particularly powerful aura corresponding to the deity's alignment (see detect evil for details). 'Channel Energy' Regardless of alignment, any vicar can release a wave of energy by channeling the power of her faith through her holy (or unholy) symbol. This energy can be used to cause or heal damage, depending on the type of energy channeled and the creatures targeted. A good vicar(or a neutral vicar who worships a good deity) channels positive energy and can choose to deal damage to undead creatures or to heal living creatures. An evil vicar (or a neutral vicar who worships an evil deity) channels negative energy and can choose to deal damage to living creatures or to heal undead creatures. A neutral vicar of a neutral deity (or one who is not devoted to a particular deity) must choose whether she channels positive or negative energy. Once this choice is made, it cannot be reversed. This decision also determines whether the vicar can cast spontaneous cure or inflict spells (see spontaneous casting). Channeling energy causes a burst that affects all creatures of one type (either undead or living) in a 30-foot radius centered on the vicar. The amount of damage dealt or healed is equal to 1d6 points of damage plus 1d6 points of damage for every two vicar levels beyond 1st (2d6 at 3rd, 3d6 at 5th, and so on). Creatures that take damage from channeled energy receive a Will save to halve the damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 the vicar's level + the vicar's Charisma modifier. Creatures healed by channel energy cannot exceed their maximum hit point total—all excess healing is lost. A vicar may channel energy a number of times per day equal to 3 + her Charisma modifier. This is a standard action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. A vicar can choose whether or not to include herself in this effect. A vicar must be able to present her holy symbol to use this ability. 'Domains' A vicar's deity influences her alignment, what magic she can perform, her values, and how others see her. A vicar chooses two domains from among those belonging to her deity. A vicar can select an alignment domain (Chaos, Evil, Good, or Law) only if her alignment matches that domain. If a vicar is not devoted to a particular deity, she still selects two domains to represent her spiritual inclinations and abilities (subject to GM approval). The restriction on alignment domains still applies. Each domain grants a number of domain powers, dependent upon the level of the vicar, as well as a number of bonus spells. A vicar gains one domain spell slot for each level of vicar spell she can cast, from 1st on up. Each day, a vicar can prepare one of the spells from her two domains in that slot. If a domain spell is not on the vicar spell list, a vicar can prepare it only in her domain spell slot. Domain spells cannot be used to cast spells spontaneously. In addition, a vicar gains the listed powers from both of her domains, if she is of a high enough level. Unless otherwise noted, activating a domain power is a standard action. 'Orisons' Vicars can cast any number of orisons, or 0th level spells, whether they have been prepared or not, so long as they are spells that their class can use. 'Spontaneous Casting' A good vicar(or a neutral vicar of a good deity) can channel stored spell energy into healing spells that she did not prepare ahead of time. The vicar can “lose” any prepared spell that is not an orison or domain spell in order to cast any cure spell of the same spell level or lower (a cure spell is any spell with “cure” in its name). An evil vicar(or a neutral vicar of an evil deity) can't convert prepared spells to cure spells but can convert them to inflict spells (an inflict spell is one with “inflict” in its name). A vicar who is neither good nor evil and whose deity is neither good nor evil can convert spells to either cure spells or inflict spells (player's choice). Once the player makes this choice, it cannot be reversed. This choice also determines whether the vicar channels positive or negative energy (see channel energy). 'Sanctimony' Starting at 2nd level, a Vicar is always considered to be under the affects of a sanctuary spell at the beginning of each battle. However if they take any action on another creature, such as cast a defensive, offensive or healing spell, this effect is lost for the rest of the battle. They can cast spells that only affect themselves without breaking this effect. Also, if the Vicar stands between two creatures, such as in a narrow hall way, and is physically blocking them from each other, this also breaks the effect. 'Blessing' A vicar of 4th level of higher has the uncanny ability to use an effect similar to a bless ''spell on a single creature at a time with a touch. However, the bonus is equal to the amount of die of her channel energy ability. 'Profound Will' At 5th level, the Vicar adds her Charisma Modifier to will saves in addition to her Wisdom Modifier. 'Providence' At 6th level, the Vicar gains Deflection AC equal to her Charisma modifier. 'Purge' Starting at 8th level, a Vicar may "purge" one target of all conditions with a touch (Except for Dead or Unconscious); or destroy and undead or black-touched creature with the same touch. This can be done once per day, and twice per day at 16th level. Intelligent undead and intelligent black-touched creatures however are entitled to a will save to instead be affected as per a harm spell. 'Angelic Flight' Starting at 10th level, the Vicar gains a fly speed equal to twice her base speed with perfect maneuverability. 'Dance of Four Bells' At 12th level, whenever a vicar moves, allies adjacent to the vicar's stopping square(other than the vicar) gain a boost in initiative of +4. This affect does not stack with itself. 'Angelic Grace' At 14th level, the vicar adds her Wisdom modifier to reflex saves in addition to her Dexterity modifier, and is granted Evasion. 'Eternity' At 15th level, the Vicar no longer gains penalties from aging, any penalties due to age she had before reaching 15th level, however, remain. 'Dance of Seven Stars' At 18th level, whenever a vicar moves, allies adjacent to the vicar's stopping square(other than the vicar) are healed for 1d4+7. This does not break her Sanctimony. 'Sacred Ground' At 18th level, the vicar gains an aura of great divinity, so much, that this 20-foot area acts as a consecrate spell for good vicars, and a descecrate spell for evil vicars. Only the area within the aura is affected. If the Vicar moves, any area that was previously immediately reverts to normal. 'Absolute Devotion''' At 20th level, the Vicar has accomplished the greatest connection with her deity. She may choose an additional domain given by her deity, and is granted a +4 profane(evil) or sacred(good) bonus to all saves and AC. Also, the Caster Level of spells of her alignment are granted a +2 bonus.